produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
An Yujin
Blue |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 1 year 4 months |original_grade = B |reevaluation_grade = A |final_rank = 5 |age = |birthday = September 1, 2003 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 168.6 cm |weight = 48 kg |instagram = Official Instagram |years_trained = 1 year 4 months |original_rank = B |reevaluation_rank = A }}An Yujin (안유진) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and Starship Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #5 on the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History On October 29, 2018, Yujin made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "I AM" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Appearances * Soyou & Baekhyun - Rain (2017) * Yu Seungwoo & Sandeul - Oppa (2017) * Jung Sewoon - Just U (2017) * Mad Clown & Ailee - Thirst (2018) Television * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery Promotional An Yujin IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut An Yujin Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) An Yuijn Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) An Yujin Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) An Yujin COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) An Yujin I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) An Yujin Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) An Yujin HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) An Yujin HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Yujin and Minju HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) An Yujin Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) An Yujin Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) An Yujin Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) An Yujin Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) An Yujin BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) An Yujin BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) An Yujin BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) An Yujin BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Ahn Yujin Produce 48.jpg Ahn_Yujin_Promotional_1.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 2.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 4.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 5.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 6.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 7.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 8.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 9.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 10.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 11.jpg Ahn Yujin Promotional 12.jpg Videos Produce 101 ENG sub PRODUCE48 스타쉽ㅣ안유진ㅣ봄에 피는 꽃처럼 따듯한 행복을 전하는 연습생 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ안유진(스타쉽) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ안유진(스타쉽) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ최예나(위에화)+안유진(스타쉽) - ♬사랑의 배터리 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ장원영(스타쉽) vs 안유진(스타쉽) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 스타쉽 안유진, 조가현, 장원영 ♬Wings @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ안유진 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ안유진 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ안유진 - Demi Lovato ♬Sorry Not Sorry @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Sorry Not Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ안유진 - ♬I AM @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|I AM Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 스타쉽 - 안유진 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 안유진 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE An Yujin FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이즈원 안유진 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE An Yujin FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.15|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이즈원 안유진 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE An Yujin FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My! Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE